Ite Missa Est
by Alega
Summary: Es la despedida. La última noche antes de la sentencia, la última noche antes de que desaparezca. Francia x Juana de Arco.


**Diclaimer:** Axis Powers Hetalia no es de mi propiedad.  
**Advertencias:** Hetero.  
**Pareja:** Francia/Juana de Arco.  
**Palabras:** 1.680  
**Resumen:** Es la despedida. La última noche antes de la sentencia, la última noche antes de que desaparezca.  
**Notas:** Regalo de navidad para Mireru. Espero les guste a ustedes :)

**Ite Missa Est**

El guardia le indicó que podía entrar; él pasó por la puerta estrecha y el guardia la cerró tras de sí. Quedó separado entre dos realidades, el mundo exterior y este interior que encerraba a la prisionera en su propia decadencia. Francis se quedó apartado de ella, sin atreverse acercarse. Había hecho lo imposible para conseguir visitarla en la prisión, y ahora, le desconcertaba no saber qué hacer.

—Yo… —comenzó—. Estoy aquí, me dieron permiso para visitarte.

Le pareció estúpido. Lo decía tan a la ligereza que no podía menos que avergonzarse. Juana asintió y no dijo nada, como si fuera una presencia nimia en su celda.

—¿Estás enfadada? —Otra vez la sensación de que se comportaba igual que un idiota. Buscó las palabras adecuadas para su doncella, pero estas no llegaron.

—Nunca podría enfadarme con usted —Pero sus ojos no decían lo mismo.

—¿Estás resentida conmigo, _ma pucelle_? —preguntó Francis aunque lo que quería era quedarse callado. Quedarse callado y abrazarla por detrás, dejar reposar su cabeza en su espalda como si tuvieran toda una vida para compartir juntos, ajenos a la guerra y a esa celda que olía a peste. Pero era un deseo inocuo, ¿cómo, cuando la sentencia se había pronunciado y restaban las horas a la vida de su doncella?

—¿Es que acaso me ha dado motivos? —le devolvió Juana, pétrea.

Francis no dijo la respuesta pero ambos la sabían. Sí. Y por esos motivos ella estaba pagando una condena injusta sin que la persona que juraba amarla, adorarla como un ser divino, moviera un dedo para detener el proceso. Francis conocía sus errores, el pecado que esgrimía su corazón hasta dejarlo goteante de sangre, la tremenda canallada que presentaba estar frente a ella sin portar una solución, con su presencia maltrecha después de tantas pérdidas.

Juana no habló más, se quedó muda con la vista hacia al frente y la mirada ausente. Francis evitó detallar su estado de moribunda consiente, no quería compararla con otra Juana más lozana, llena de esperanzas, determinación y una fe en Dios tan comparable como su amor por él. Sería un maldito si llegaba a pensar que añoraba la Juana que no había dejado esta guerra por vencida, que se había cortado los cabellos rubios, puesto vestimentas de varón y preparado para la lucha como un hombre cualquiera. No, un hombre al igual que sus grandes señores del pasado, señores que gracias a ellos se había construido como la nación francesa que era.

No supo si quería huir. Tal vez sí. Pero no había escondite posible a lo inevitable, por más que escapara de los acontecimientos, estos lo perseguirían hasta encontrarlo y ahogarlo en la culpa. En la miseria de saberse inútil.

—Es la última noche —anunció Francis, con la voz tan rota que se sorprendió que las palabras se hubieran entendido.

—No diga eso.

Se quedaron en un silencio que comenzó a asfixiarlo. Pálido como la muerte, Francis parecía el mensajero de Dios que lleva las almas hacia su sitio en la otra vida, con su ropa blanca y fina, de retazos de oro y tan magistral que insultaba a la prisionera con una sola pieza de tela. Un ángel igual de irreal que Gabriel en los textos bíblicos, tan ajeno a la inmundicia a su alrededor que daba la sensación de no cuadrar en el retrato de la degradación de la joven guerrera.

Francis, para quien lo viera, daría a pensar que actuaba el papel de Poncio Pilatos antes de lavarse la mano en la crucifixión, demasiado elevado en la escalera de la escala social como para ser condescendiente con semejante ruina, la que él mismo hubo propiciado junto a otros culpables. Pero nadie era inocente en esa tragedia griega; hasta Juana agregó lo suyo a esa receta de muerte.

—_Ma pucelle_… —Otro afecto que Francis sabía el desprecio que provocaba su entonación. Desprecio, desprecio, le estaba generando desprecio a la persona que le creyó amar más que nadie en este mundo. "No digas más, Francis, porque te odiará".

Como si quedándose callado detuviera el odio. Como si a estas alturas pudiera evitarlo.

—_Ma pucelle, je t'aime_. —Otro escupitajo al cariño de su doncella—. Te amo más que nada en este mundo, eres mi redentora, mi virgen consagrada, mi auténtica diosa.

—No blasfeme, señor. Suficiente tiene el diablo con los ingleses.

Francis no soportó quedarse quieto, de pie, en la celda que cada vez se cernía sobre ellos, estrechando el poco espacio que tenían hasta darle la impresión de que si continuaba avanzando acabarían aplastados, pero con los cuerpos juntos en el lecho, compartiendo la muerte como compartieron en la vida. Avanzó hacia ella y, ensuciándose las ropas pulcras, se quedó a palmos de ella.

No fue su mejor acción. Juana le miró a los ojos, impávida, con los ojos azules envueltos en una dureza áspera que se esforzaban en transmitirle dulzura. En fingir quererlo en un intento patético por disimular lo que ya se evidenciaba en el aire desde que la sentencia se hizo irreversible y Juana clamó entonces por sus aliados, por su país, por sus hombres, sin obtener de ellos más que ausencias, una ceguera repentina y el cobarde ánimo que impulsaba a los pocos que se habían quedado con ella. Protestaban en murmullos, eran más hombres canturreando una nana al oído de un chiquillo que fieros combatientes exigiendo un cambio en la resolución de la corte. Si protestaron en serio, ella no los oyó. A ninguno.

Y ahora Francis estaba ante ella, susurrándole su amor.

—Sí, sí, yo sé que usted me ama —lo interrumpió, antes de toser secamente, "mire lo que me ha dado su amor" pensó Francis que ella se moría por decirle. La garganta se le había irritado desde que prorrumpió en un llanto que no se apagó hasta verlo en el umbral de la celda—. Y yo… yo di todo por usted. No puede pedirme más de lo que ya le he dado.

—Sí, es un abuso pedirte más —reconoció él.

Juana asintió.

—Sobre todo cuando ya no puedo darle nada más.

Tan cierto como que la noche envejecía, Francis no soportó la carga que portaban las palabras como un último obsequio cruel, tan llenas de resentimiento que el hecho mismo de saber que estaba allí, ya era como un destajo en los cimientos que endebles se habían construidos en los anhelos de la nación.

A Francia podrían haberle torturado, apuñalarlo hasta la inconsciencia, y nada le habría dolido más que Juana. Juana y su muerte, Juana y su sacrificio, Juana y su amor exiguo, Juana y su desesperación. Juana y la culpabilidad de Francis.

La cabeza, la vista, su cuerpo, parecían cansados y llenos de magulladuras invisibles, que a simple vista desaparecían del ojo humano pero que una inspección rigurosa habría reconocido como las huellas de la impotencia. Y, aunque Francia luciera acabado, se conocía en mejor estado que ella.

Francis no quería verla en su deterioro, pero sería la última visión posible que a estas alturas le quedaría. Se esforzó en mirarla, en levantar sus manos y palpar ese rostro aún demasiado delicado para lo que había impulsado, en surcar los caminos de tierra y lágrimas que se abrían por sus mejillas, en volver a reconocer viejas cicatrices que habían ajado la cara de su doncella pero que no la habían dejado menos hermosa de lo que ya era. Ahogó un sollozo y Juana se estremeció.

—Señor, _por favor_, márchese ya.

—No quiero. —Francis se inclinó sobre ella y le besó los labios resecos. Le pasó la lengua por ellos, Juana no se inmutó, además de quedarse petrificada en su sitio, sin estivo de pensar corresponderle—. _Ma pucelle_…

—Déjeme sola —volvió a insistir Juana en cuando su boca se vio liberada.

—Pero no quiero dejarte.

—Muy tarde —Francis reconoció el tono agrio en su voz—, porque tengo la seguridad de que ya lo hizo hace tiempo.

—¡No es cierto! —exclamó Francis, abrazando a un cuerpo que no quería recibirlo.

Consideró su arrebato inadecuado para la ocasión, rayando lo infantil. Se quedó inmóvil, sin despegarse en ningún momento de ella, luchando sin cesar por un corazón exánime hasta que, luego de un tiempo, supo reconocer lo que ya había sabido incluso antes de entrar en la celda, lo que ya era inevitable dado el desenlace que tendría la vida de la joven guerrera. Se mordió los labios para no gritar y cerró los párpados para esforzarse en no llorar, su cuerpo tembló de pies a cabeza y fue tal el arrebato que tuvo que separarse de Juana, se alejó hasta quedar al otro extremo de la celda, cerca de la puerta que sellaba su libertad.

—Te amo —volvió a repetir.

Juana asintió y permaneció muda. Francis aceptó su fracaso, lo que había perdido y no recuperaría jamás. Quiso disculparse, seguir lamentándose y disculparse por todo lo que había hecho ella por él y cómo se lo estaba agradeciendo al final.

De su boca no salió nada parecido a un "lo siento". Los últimos diez minutos que permanecieron juntos, no intercambiaron palabras ni osaron mirarse. Cuando el guardia vino a informarle que su tiempo se había acabado, Francis asintió y salió de la celda sin despedirse de ella.

La miró por última vez, envuelta en sí misma como si no hubiera oído al guardia ni a él marcharse como ella había querido antes; después volvió su vista al frente y siguió al guardia. Desapareció en la noche, resguardándose en el carruaje que lo llevaría a su posada. Sabía que la noche se estaba muriendo, y que pronto iniciarían los preparativos para la ejecución de su doncella. Él también debía prepararse, cambiarse de ropa y arreglarse para la muerte. Eso, si lograba espantar al miedo que le aconsejaba escabullirse de allí, huir de los hechos y no presenciar a Juana por última vez.

Sería invariable el sufrimiento cualquiera que fuese la opción escogida, pero Francis quería creer que una de ellas aliviaría lo que, como se proyectaría en un futuro, siglos de vida nunca lograrían hacerlo.

* * *

_¿Reviews?_


End file.
